YU-GI-OH: Kingdom Of The Shadows
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: From all over the world, Duelists are being invited to a mysterious island where a Duel Monsters tournament is taking place, but the stakes are far, far higher than most realise...
1. Chapter 1

YU-GI-OH!

The Kingdom Of Shadows

Chapter One

**London, England. 12****th**** of July 20****th**** 2014**

It was raining heavily in the capital city of England, thankfully the memorial duel stadium had a closable roof.

Inside the stadium, surrounded by a entire crowd were two duellists, one of them was a blond boy, around sixteen with glasses and wearing a black jacket and blue jeans, strapped to his left arm was a duel disk.

In front his were two of his monsters, Amazoness Fighter and Amazoness Sage, he also had two face down cards. He had 1200 lifepoints remaining.

His opponent was a young girl probably no older than him, she had pink hair and was dressed in attire that suggested she was a punk, like her rival she had a duel disk strapped tightly to her arm. she had only one monster but it was a formidable one, A Red Eyes Black Dragon, A rare monster made even more famous for being used by the legendary duellist Joey Wheeler. She had 3000 lifepoints left

The girl had three facedown cards and had equipped her Red Eyes with Black pendant raising it's attack power 2900 and it was still her turn.

The girl laughed. "Sorry Tyler but this is the end for you, Red Eyes attack his Amazoness Sage with Infernal Fire Blast!" The Black Dragon breathed it's intense fire towards the Amazon and it consumed her.

When the smoke cleared the Amazon was gone, and Tyler's life points fell to 450. He slowly started to smirk.

"What!?" Shouted the Girl in disbelief. "But my Red Eyes had 2900 attack points! You should have lost 1500, this duel should be over!"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Kathy, but before your attack hit I activated one of my face down cards. Gift of the Amazoness Tiger! When your attack hit I only took half the damage I should have, and that's not all I also activate my second trap, Pride of Tribe. This allows me to special summon any Amazoness monster from my deck so long as she is four stars or less." Explained Tyler as his second facedown card lifted.

"And so, I will summon my Amazoness Blowpiper to the field!" In a flash of golden light the amazon appeared armed with her trusty blowgun. (800/1500)

Kathy frowned and looked at the two cards, that made up her hand. "I'll end my turn now, but it doesn't matter even if you use blowpiper's effect my dragon will still be stronger than anything you can summon!"

"We will see, won't we?" Said Tyler as he drew a card, he laughed. "I'm sorry Kathy, it was a good game but it's over."

"What do you mean?!" Asked Kathy.

"I just drew the card that will seal your fate!" Shouted Tyler. "I activate monster reborn to bring my Amazoness Queen back from the graveyard in attack mode!"

The holy symbol of Monster Reborn hung over the field and shined sliver and below the symbol in a flash of light the queen of the Amazons appeared in a flash of light. (2400/1800 )

"And that's not all!" Tyler continued. "I now sacrifice my Amazoness Blowpiper to summon to the field the Amaoness Princess!"

The blowpiper faded away and in her place appeared a beautiful woman with long golden hair tied in a braid that went right down to her back. "And now." Tyler continued. "I'll activate a spell card that can only be used when Amazoness Princess and Amazoness Queen are on the field together, Royal Reunion!"

Tyler slid the card into his dick and large holographic version of it appeared on the field. "When this card is activated I can bring forth the true ruler of the Amazons. I summon Hippolyta, Empress of the Amazons!"

The monster that appeared stunned everyone into silence with her beauty, if Amazoness Princess was beautiful then Hippolyta was a whole other level, with long dark hair that went down to the small of her back, dark brown eyes and full she was a true beauty. She had firm muscles and in her hands were two great swords. (3300/2800)

Kathy gulped before shaking her head. "Fine, attack me if you want."

Tyler chuckled. "I wasn't born yesterday Kathy, and while Hippolyta had some great effects being immune to traps is not one of the them, thankfully I have a way to get around that." Tyler reached for another card slid it in to his disk.

"I activate Heavy Storm." A furious wind storm began to blow and Kathy's facedown cards began to buckle.

"Nice try!" Said Kathy with a victorious grin. She hit a button on her disk and one of her facedown's lifted. "Go Magic Jammer, quell his storm!" She shouted as she discard a card from her hand to fulfil the trap's cost.

The storm died down and Tyler stared evenly at his opponent before a smile broke out on his face. "Thank you." 

"What!?" Shouted Kathy in confusion. "Why are you thanking me? I just ruined your strategy!"

"No." Tyler began as he reached for his last card. "You see, I had a feeling that one of those cards was Magic Jammer, so I used heavy storm as a decoy because I didn't want you to stop this!" Tyler slid his card slowly into his disk, savouring the moment.

"I activate, Royal Trinity Attack!" The three Amazons on the field crossed their blades and raised them high. "This card sort of works like Des Croaking, only instead of needing three different monsters on the field I need three unique monsters on the field, but the effect is the same I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!"

Kathy gasped in disbelief as her Dragon and her facedown cards all shattered into pixels. Her last card slipped out of her numb fingers.

"And now, Hippolyta, attack directly with fury of the amazons!" Hippolyta ran forward across the field and swung both her great blades down on to Kathy who let out a loud scream of defeat.

Tyler smiled as his duel disk shut down and the announcer crowned him the winner of the tournament. It had been difficult and their had been a few close calls but he had done it.

**XXXxxxx**

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Tyler shouted as he walked into his dark apartment, his trophy and his check for one thousand pounds in his hands. "And you guys aren't, what a shock!" Tyler sighed and put his trophy down on the side.

Tyler's parents were both famous researchers for a medical company in London, they were now, ironically in the Amazon Rainforest trying to develop new drugs from certain insects and plants. Deep down Tyler know his parents wouldn't be home today, but he could always hope right?

Tyler sighed and decided to try and get his thoughts away from such a depressing place and pulled out his cellphone. He had a thousand dollars and he was all alone with no parents in the house, that only meant one thing.

Pizza! 

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

YU-GI-OH

The Kingdom Of Shadows

Chapter Two

**Las Vegas, Nevada. 15****th**** of July, 2014**

The sun was shining bright on the Las Vegas strip. It was the perfet day to go and shop or swim or do any other kind of recreational activity.

Even duel.

Two People were facing one another down in one of Vegas's many malls, and a duel was underway between them.

One of them was a blond woman in her late fifties, she was wearing a cowboy hat and thick shades as well as a brown leather jacker and a pair of blue jeans held up with a belt with a sliver beltbuclke. The woman had a duel disk strapped to her arm.

Her opponent was a boy, probably just turned seventeen or was just about to turn seventeem, he was dressed in a white shirt and brown shorts with sandals, like the woman he had a duel disk strapped to his arm.

The woman's side of the field was empty and she had no cards in her hand, she had only two hundred lifepoints left.

Her opponent , by contrast had two monsters on the field and one card facedown, he also had one thousand lifepoints left. And the two monsters he had were most duellist's worst nightmares. Jinzo equipped with Amplifier and Horus the vlack flame dragon LV 8!

The boy laughed. "If I were you Grandma, I'd give up. I've locked down your spell and your trap cards and I've got two of the most powerful monsters in the whole game on the field and your defensless AND you've only got two hundred lifepoints left, when it's my turn again this duel's over!" 

"Don't call me Grandma, sugar, and this duel isn't over while I still have lifepoints!" Said the older woman.

"_That's all very well to say Emily but unless your next card is a miracle drew then this duel really is over!" _Thought the older woman as she looked down at her deck.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Emily slowly lowered her hand down towards her deck and drew a card. She looked at the card for a while trying to figure out what she should do.

The boy laughed. "If your trying to figure out wherever or not you should surrender let me give you some advice, do it. You really don't want me to attack you directly with Horus." 

"I'm not trying to deiced whevere or not I should surronder Jared!" Shouted Emily. She took the card and placed it in on her disk. "I summon, Lucky White Rabbit, in attack mode!"

In front of Emily appreaed a large, white rabbit with glowing green eyes. (550/500)

Jared laughed out loud. "Do you expect me to be scared of that thing!? My weakest monster could wipe the floor with it!"

"I don't expect you to be scared of it, I expect you to be scared of what it can do!" Exclamimed Emily as she held out her hand. "I sacrifice my Lucky White Rabbit to summon from my deck, Gamble Angel Bunny in attack mode!"

In a golden flash, a young woman appreaed dressed in fake bunny ears and a fake bunny tail, she winked at Jared. (1200/1200)

"And before you make any crude jokes I activate my monster's effect! I flip a coin and if I call it right then you lose one thousand life points but if I call it wrong then I take one thousand lifepoints in damage!" Explained Emily as a large holographic coin appeared in front of whice then was thrown into the air.

"This is crazy! You are going let this duel ride on a coin toss!?" Shoured Jared in disbelief..

"Damn right I am and I call heads!" The coin fell back down to the ground and both duelists looked at it.

It was heads!

Jared screamed as Gamble Angel Bunny giggled and threw a hand of razor sharp cards at Jared who's life points tumbled down to zero.

Emily smiled as both duel disks deactivated and all the holograms shut down. She walked over to Jared. "Now then young man, I do belive you have something to say to me?"

Jared didn't look up at her and simply muttered. "I'm sorry I said you were too old to play duel monsters."

"I should think so!" And with that Emily turned around and walked off.

**XXXxxxx**

Emily sighed heavily as she walked into her apartment. She took her deck out her duel disks and put it in the drawwhere she put her most prized possessions.

When she closed the draw she picked up a sliver photo frame that stood atop the sideboard. It was a picture of a much younger Emily and a little boy with brown hair, both of them smiling happily.

Emily pressed a kiss the picture before putting it back where it was and heading towards the bathroom.

She really needed a shower.

End of Chapter Three.


	3. Chapter 3

YU-GI-OH

The Kingdom Of Shadows

Chapter 3

**Rome, Italy. 15****th**** of July, 2014.**

Rome was a beautiful city, anyone with eyes could see that. Some people would say Paris was the city of love but anyone who Audery Hepburn and Gergory Peck in Roman Holiday knew that their was more than enough romance in the city.

But romance was only scratching the surface of the great city, Rome had history, art and culture. It had famous buildings such as the Sistine Chapel, Saint Peter's Basilica, the Arch of Constantine and of course, perhaps the most famous building in all of Rome, if not the entire world. The Coliseum.

Who hadn't heard of the coliseum, who hadn't heard stories of gladiators and slaves fighting for the amusement of cruel emperors with the loser to be fed to lions?

Today the coliseum still stood but it was a ruin, a well preserved ruin but a ruin none the less, a few small spectacles could still be held with in the fragile structure but no large scale events could be held in the large space.

But in a way these ancient competitions were continued today, in spirit at the very least in a variety of competitions and activities such as the Olympics and indeed most sporting activities.

One of these ways, was duel monsters! 

In a large open roofed stadium filled with spectators two duellists were duelling one another to see who would be declared the champion of Europe!

One the left side of the field was a man with brown skin and dark brown hair, he was dressed in a red jacket, grey slacks and a small necklace around his neck. He had a duel disk strapped to his arm.

Across from him was a woman with long blond hair and violet eyes, she was dressed in a purple jacket, a white shirt and a short purple mini skirt and knee high purple boots. She had a duel disk strapped to her arm.

In front of the man were three monsters, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black and Ojama Green. He had two cards in his hand and no face down cards. He had 3000 lifepoints remaining.

The woman had no monsters on her side of the field, no cards in her hand and only one face down card. She had only 1200 life points remaining, suffice it to say things didn't look good for her.

The man laughed. "Sorry Mai, but it doesn't look good for you, I guess you'll always be known as the best dualist who never made it."

Mai frowned darkly, her years of soul searching had helped her to overcome most of her issues that had led her to Valon and Dartz and the Orichalcos but it was still a tender nerve.

"Bet you think you're clever don't you Aaron? Well enjoy it for now because I'm going to make you eat those words because it's my move!" Mai exclaimed as she drew her card and looked down at it.

"I play my pot of greed spell card! I'd explain what it does but honestly, is there anyone here who doesn't know what it does already?" Mai asked as she drew two new cards.

Mai's eyes widen as she saw what one of the two cards was, Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! A card she had gotten when she had joined Dartz, the last time she had used this card was with her duel with Joey…

She sometimes wondered why she hadn't thrown this card and Sparrow Formation away or even put them up for auction they were very rare cards, she hadn't even heard of them before she met Valon, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, for better or worse these cards were a part of her life and a large part even if it was the worst she needed these reminders so she would never fall that far again.

Even so, she couldn't bring herself to actually use them and it wouldn't help right now so she pressed one of the button's on her disk. "I activate my facedown trap card, Hysteric Party!"

The trap card lifted and Mai discarded her Phoenix Formation. "I discard one card and now I can bring back as many monsters with Harpie Lady in their name as I can! So I bring back my two Cyber Harpies, my Harpie Lady One and my Harpie Queen!"

In a flash of light Mai's side of the field was now almost completely full, three of the monsters that had appeared looked almost exactly the same, with long red hair and the same facial features, the only difference being two of them wore armour and the other wore a skin-tight leotard.

The other monster looked slightly different, with her green hair worn up and her leotard a regal purple. All the monsters had one thing in common however, they didn't have hands or feet, they had claws and long wings.

"Now my Harpie Lady One's effect increases all my wind monsters attack points by three hundred points!" Mai explained as Harpie Lady One attack power raised to 1600 while both of her Cyber Harpies attack power was raised to 2100 and her Harpie Queen's attack power was raised to 2200.

"And now I activate my field spell card, Harpie's Hunting Ground!" Mai exclaimed as she placed her field spell card in to her field spell tray and then, once it closed the entire stadium was transformed into a rocky platform.

All of the Harpie's attack power was raised by two hundred extra points. Mai smirked. "You know Aaron, this might not be the best place for your Ojamas to hang out so. Cyber Harpies, Harpie Lady One take out those Ojamas!"

The Cyber Harpies and their identical cousin took to the sky and then dive-bombed towards to Ojamas, the three strange huddled together and screamed in horror but it didn't do any good and they were destroyed by three sharp swipes of the Harpie's claws.

Aaron scowled and then gulped as the Harpie Queen gave him an evil smirk.

"Now, my Harpie Queen attack Aaron directly!" the Harpie Queen's smirk grew and she then flew towards Aaron and raked her claws down Aaron's face taking his lifepoints down to eight hundred.

Aaron fell to the floor and checked his face, he breathed a sigh of relief, these holograms were so realistic and these duel disks simulated pain just as realistically.

Aaron got up and shot Mai a glare. "Did she have to go for the face, it's my pride and joy!"

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes I'm sure it is, now I can not make any more moves so I'll end my turn."

"Well then it's my turn!" Exclaimed Aaron as he drew a card and looked at it before adding it to his hand. "I activate my Dark Factory of Mass Production!"

"And now I will add my Ojama Yellow and Ojama Black back to my hand!" Aaron took the two cards from his graveyard and added them to his hand. "I will now activate my Polymerization to fuse the my Ojama Yellow, Black and Green to summon my Ojama King!"

A giant monster appeared on Aaron's side of the field. It was 30 feet tall and a pale, almost milky white, it was heavy set and round with two large eye storks like a slug or a snails. it was also wearing a pair of red underwear.

The creature guffawed as it looked down at Mai and her monsters before crossing it's arms.

Aaron smirked at Mai's shocked expression. "My Ojama King has 3000 thousand defence points, none of your monsters can break through it, all I need to do is wait until I draw the right cards and this duel is over Mai!"

Mai took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go." She muttered under her breath before drawing her card. She smiled at what she draw before placing her card on the disk.

"I summon my Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!" In a burst of light an tiny red dragon appeared in front of Mai, the Harpies themselves seemed to be overjoyed the appearance of the little dragon who let out a tine chirp.

Aaron stared at the dragon before bursting out in laughter, tears welled up in the dragon's eyes as the Harpies and Mai glared at Aaron.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shouted Aaron as he tried to stop laughing. "You expect me to be scared of that thing!? It hasn't got any more attack points than a baby dragon!"

"He might seem weak at first glance Aaron but my Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon has multiple effects but he only had access to them depending on how many Harpie Ladies are on the field since I have more than there he gets all of them which means that once per turn I can destroy one card!" Mai exclaimed as she pointed at Ojama King.

"What!?" Shouted Aaron as both he and his monster drew back in fear, a small fireball appeared in the dragon's who then shot it towards the Ojama King who screamed before exploding.

Aaron looked at where his monster had been standing in disbelief before looking back up and seeing the baby dragon creating another fireball in his mouth. "What's it doing now!?" He shouted in disbelief.

"His effect destroyed your dragon, I havent used it's attack yet and you have nothing to protect yourself with, so Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon attack directly with fearsome fire ball!" The fire ball shot out of the dragon's mouth and it hit Aaron.

Aaron screamed in frustration at losing before slumping to the ground on his knees.

A man dressed in a white shirt with black stripes held up his hand. "And the winner is: Mai Valentine!"

The stadium practically shook with applause, Mai smiled softly and waved her hand slightly, she used to be use to applause like this but ever since the Orichalcos she seemed to be a lot more…humble for a lack of a better word.

Once the applause had died down and she was handed the trophy and made a little speech she left the stadium and got into a taxi that was waiting outside. The taxi took her to her hotel, a classy place with an elegant atmosphere.

Once she had signed in at the front desk and got in to her room she put the trophy away and laid down on her bed. After her head had hit the pillows she turned to look at the photo that stood on her bedside table.

It was a picture taken just after the Battle City finals, it was herself Yugi, Joey and all their friends, Mai sometimes entertained the idea of getting back in touch with them but…she just couldn't do it, what if they couldn't forgive her?

She knew it was cowardly but she just couldn't risk it, she had been rejected so many times in her life she didn't think she could take it if they, if Joey rejected her.

And so Mai wrapped her arms around herself and fell asleep staring at the picture.

End of Chapter Three.


End file.
